Agricultural machines may include various controls and sensors in order to control operation of the various aspects of the machines. An agricultural machine indicator (also referred to as an “indicator”) provides an interface through which a user can perform operations such as modifying control parameters, options and/or settings and accessing machine information such as operating conditions. The large numbers of settings and options indicators offer provide benefits and challenges to users (also referred to as end users). On the positive side indicators can be customized to meet a wide variety of needs.
On the negative side when settings and options are setup incorrectly it can be challenging for the user, the Original Equipment Manufacturer (OEM) Dealer, the OEM, and the indicator manufacturer (also referred to as the “indicator provider”) to find the setting, or settings, that prevent the indicator from operating correctly.
This is especially frustrating when Tech Support from the indicator provider or the OEM have difficulties due to; language, miscommunication, and a lack of understanding from the user.